The Tale of an Empress
The Tale of an Empress is a sequel to the VeggieTales episode Gideon: Tuba Warrior. Plot Where does an empress go for help? A long time ago, in the town of Persia, there lived a peaceful loving cowboy �� who is an action hero. Told from Huckleberry's point of view, and when Professor ��‍�� Hamlin comes to Persia planning to kill him, Huck's friends retaliate by helping him find a new girlfriend and came upon an empress. But a law was made by Asiris that she will marry a suitor. Huck becomes greedy. Then two of Hamlin's men (Jimmy and Donald) comes to the palace and sends Asiris to Scotland (i.e., a world tour). Can Huck and the empress overcome their hurt and save the people's hope? Will Hamlin kill them forever? Should Huck be forced to bow down before Hamlin? Could he succeed? Would he come to the rescue? Can he survive? Or will he escape with his life? All your questions will be answered. Characters *Larry the Cucumber �� as Huckleberry *Mr. Lunt as Professor ��‍�� Hamlin *Petunia Rhubarb as the Empress *Bob the Tomato �� as Tomato �� Sawyer (Voice-only) *Mr. Nezzer as Mayor Asiris *Archibald Asparagus and Pa Grape as Policemen �� *Jean-Claude Pea as Jude *Phillipe Pea as Reuben *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd as Jimmy and Donald *Khalil as himself (cameo) *Annie Onion, Ellen Gourd and Emma Green as Persian Workgirls *Moe the Scallion as himself *Charlie Pincher as Prospector Character Voices See Also *Tale of an Empress Part One *Tale of an Empress Part Two *Tale of an Empress Part Three *Tale of an Empress Part Four *Tale of an Empress Post-Credits Scene *Tale of an Empress Teaser Trailer *Tale of an Empress Theatrical Trailer *Tale of an Empress Home Video �� Trailer *Tale of an Empress Blu-Ray Trailer *Tale of an Empress Extended Version *Obscure Christmas �� Party �� with Scottish Larry *Hamlin's Song Gallery chipmunks-christmas-head.jpg mqdefault (29).jpg|"Okay, why is there a carrot peeing in my hot tub?" Huckleberry Larry_1999.jpg|Huckleberry Larry Tale of an Empress.png|Tale of an Empress Logo ABC Digital Video Enterprises, Inc..png|ABC Digital Video logo cast_haman.gif|Professor Hamlin cast_mordecai.gif|Police Officer 2 cast_xerxes.gif|Mayor Asiris balcony.jpg|Huck's balcony door_day.jpg|The palace doors at daytime door_night.jpg|The palace doors at nighttime edict.jpg|The bulletin board in the streets of Persia mansion_blue.jpg|Concept art of the palace mansion_day.jpg|The palace at daytime mansion_sunset.jpg|The palace at sundown mansion_night.jpg|The palace at nighttime marketplace.jpg|The marketplace in the streets of Persia. outsidethroneroom.jpg|The door leading to the throne room throneroom.jpg|Mayor Asiris's throne room villagestreet.jpg|The village street in Persia xerxes.jpg|Concept art of Mayor Asiris haman.jpg|Concept art of Professor Hamlin model01.jpg|Mayor Asiris model sheet model02.jpg|Professor Hamlin model sheets model03.jpg|Police Officer 2 model sheet model04.jpg|A Persian model sheet MacJimmy cover.jpg|Jimmy, one of the men who kidnapped Mayor Asiris bts_layout02.jpg|"I bow to no one except their God and their King." storyboard04.jpg|Hamlin's car-wagon driving into the streets of Persia Layout01.jpg|The palace at daytime Layout02.jpg|Business is booming here in Persia Layout03.jpg|Hamlin's car-wagon driving into Persia layout05.jpg|"Make way for Professor Hamlin." layout09.jpg|"When she married me, we all went to live in a big palace." layout10.jpg|"You should pay for that." layout11.jpg|"It had all started when I switched the gummy fish in my lunch with real fish." layout12.jpg|"As you know, both Tom's daughter and wife were neither intelligent nor slightly-less intelligent." Hamlin's Song Screenshot.png|"Hamlin's Song" layout07.jpg| "What happened to our WEEEEEEEEEED?" bts_layout03.jpg|"I dance on quilts, while he knits stilts. He plays his haggis melts, eats bagpipes." still09.jpg|"I am so hungry I could eat Oscar the Polish Caterer." "I am so hungry I could eat VeggieTales". Category:Episode